Madeline and the Pirates
'''Madeline and the Pirates '''is a Season One episode. Summary Miss Clavel, Pepito, and the girls go sailing with Lord Cucuface, and Madeline and Pepito get lost at sea with some pirates. Plot Paris is experiencing a heat wave and the Girls are having trouble getting through the day. Pepito who runs cool suggests they play a game, but the Girls say it's too hot. Lord Cucuface then comes by the school and announces that his friend has lent him his yacht for the day. Everyone's excited to get out on the water and be cooled by the sea-breeze. The next day they go to the marina on the coast and board the yacht. Lord Cucuface starts showing Pepito the basics of sailing. Madeline wants to learn too, but Cucuface assumes she is too young to learn. As he's showing Pepito the yacht, Madeline watches quietly, observing every instruction. She asserts that as a young adventurer, she can process all the information. Cucuface remains adament that Madeline's too young to learn. Pepito makes a face at her and Madeline becomes very annoyed to be shut out. The Girls lounge on the yacht, enjoying the vastly improved climate compared to the mainland. They dream of sailing into storms and battling pirates while maintaining a galleon. Madeline then wakes up hearing the yacht's bell that's being rung by Pepito. She asks if she can ring the bell, but he refuses. Madeline gripes that he wouldn't even be there if he wasn't their friend. The two begin to argue and Ms. Clavel intervenes. When Madeline tells her that Pepito won't share the bell, Ms. Clavel decides to punish him by making him stay on the boat at the next port of call. As the boat docks in Nice everyone disembarks to explore the town. Madeline feels bad for getting Pepito in trouble and goes back to check on him. She apologizes and Pepito accepts. Unknown to them, the mooring cable of the yacht is old and snaps. The yacht begins to drift out to sea with Madeline and Pepito aboard. On shore Ms. Clavel senses something is wrong and they realize Madeline is missing. They rush back to the marina only to find the yacht has disappeared. Cucuface believes Pepito can sail it back to port while Ms. Clavel frets over their well being. Madeline knows they'll have to sail the yacht themselves back to port. Pepito tries to sail the yacht himself, but he can't quite master it. Madeline takes the helm and begins directing Pepito at the mast. The boat is then hit by a squall and the two have to struggle to keep the boat on course. Back in Nice Lord Cucuface commissions motorboat to go out looking for the children. At sea the storm finally breaks and Madeline and Pepito have finally begun to get the yacht under control. They then spot an island and head for it. Once on land, Pepito spots a village nearby and they head for it. In the forrest, they spot a small encampment of men who are pirates! Madeline recognizes one of them to be an infamous maritime criminal called Grey-Beard. They talk of conquering the town as punishment for the inhabitants not respecting the sea. They also have seen the yacht arrive in their port and plan to take it for themselves. Madeline asserts they can't let the pirates steal the yacht. She fashions disguises for herself and Pepito so they will look like pirates too. At sea the motorboat is hit by a small rogue wave which floods the engine. It also damages the hull, causing it to begin sinking, placing the Girls, Ms. Clavel and Lord Cucuface in peril. On the island Madeline and Pepito creep in close to the pirates' camp to hear more of Grey Beard's plot to take over the village. The pirates then notice something out at sea. Madeline and Pepito turn to look too and see the group in distress. Both parties rush in separate directions to the site. Madeline and Pepito board the yacht, sail out to the sinking motorboat and throw life preservers to the Girls in the water. They manage to get everyone safely aboard. Suddenly the pirates appear in a smaller boat. Madeline and Pepito defiantly tell them to leave, but they say they are there to help. As it turns out, 'Grey Beard' is really the town's mayor. The town was having a pirate themed pageant. The Mayor invites the Girls to the pageant and everyone goes into town. Everyone has a fun time at the pageant, enjoying the pirate actors, the food and music. In the evening they watch the fireworks and stars. Lord Cucuface says he will sail everyone home, but Madeline and the Girls assert that they are more than capable of helping. With Pepito's concurrence, he relents. The next morning the group sails back to the French mainland. Madeline takes charge in giving the orders. They arrive back in Paris very late and say goodnight to Pepito. Ms. Clavel puts the Girls to bed as they continue to dream about adventures on the seas. Song Ahoy, Ahoy! Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes